thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64
Star Thomas 64 is the fourth installment for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) *James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) *Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) *Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 *Arthur as Bill Grey *Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud *Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) *Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) *Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) *George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) *The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier *Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) *Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot *Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) *Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine *Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun *D261 as the Forever Train Engineer *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain *The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras *Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) *Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) *Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) *Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper *Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) *Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Rusty as Prince Tricky *Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) *Toby as Old Slippy Toad *Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Storyline: The protagonist of the story and the player character is Thomas, a tank engine, and leader of the Star Thomas team, who must save the Lylat system. His father, Ten Cents, was part of the original Star Fox team, but was missing and presumed dead years before the start of the game. The main antagonist of the game is Cerberus, a scientist from Corneria who was exiled to Venom after he nearly destroyed the planet. The Star Fox team is a group of mercenaries consisting of: Edward, a blue engine and member of the original Star Fox team; Percy, a green engine, and the mechanical and energetic expert of the team; and James, a red engine, and former gang member. Helping the Star Fox team on their quest to defeat Cerberus are: Sir Topham Hatt, a dog and leader of a militia force in Corneria; Arthur, a friend of Thomas, and commander of the Bulldog and Husky units; Molly, a friend and former fellow gang member of James; and Casey Jr, (NUS64 in the Japanese version), a robot piloting the Great Fox, Star Thomass headquarters, who gives them support along their quest. Cerberus's henchmen include the Star Wolf mercenary team, consisting of: Wolf O'Donnell; Leon Powalski; Pigma Dengar, a former member of the Star Fox team with James McCloud; and Andrew Oikonny, Andross's nephew. Gallery: Thomas as a Lumberjack Engine..png|Thomas as Fox McCloud James as Dot..png|James as Falcoo Lombardi Percy as Dumbo..png|Percy as Slippy Toad Edward as Luigi..png|Edward as Peppy Hare Casey Jr in his night janitor's outfit..png|Casey Jr. as Rob 64 Arthur as Vinny..png|Arthur as Bill Grey Molly as Catty..png|Molly as Katt Monroe Ten Cents as James McCloud..png|Ten Cents as James McCloud Spencer.png|Spencer as Wolf O' Donnell Duncan as The Magician..png|Duncan as Leon Powalski Devious Diesel as Dick Dastardly..png|Diesel as Pigma Dengar George as Joe..png|George as Andrew Oikonny The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as the Attack Garrier Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Granga Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Area 6 Commander Smudger as Andre..png|Smudger as Caiman Oliver.jpg|Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine RegattaZorranIntrudes....png|Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun D261 as General Klump..png|D261 as the Forever Train Engineer The Devil Diesel as Vulcan..png|The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras Emily as Penelope Pitstop with roses..png|Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) Murdoch as Edward..png|Murdoch as Tricky Oliver as TipTup..png|Oliver as Beltino Toad Sir-Topham-Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper Hector as Bzzit or Mozzy..png|Hector as Panther Caroso Mavis as Dixie Kong..png|Mavis as Aparpoid Queen Rusty.png|Rusty as Prince Tricky Inspectorgrub.jpg|Detective Grub as General Scales Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) Toby as Callen Plumber..png|Toby as Old Slippy Toad Rosie as Tily..png|Rosie as Amanda Category:UbiSoftFan94 7 Parts: *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 7 Category:UbiSoftFan94